Harry Potter of Discworld: Hogwarts Year 1
by Myrr
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was raised by wizards from the Unseen University in Discworld. When he returns to his home planet Rincewind accompanies him. See them run away from everything, not to mention who follows them. SlytherinHarry major twist. Crossover.


-1A/N: This is an unusual crossover and I hope you enjoy. This is my first story and it is a crossover between Harry Potter and Discworld. Will have humor, action/adventure, and down the line romance. First in series. Please read and review.

Summary: AU. Harry Potter was raised by wizards from the Unseen University in Discworld. When he returns to his home planet Rincewind accompanies him. See them run away from everything . Not to mention DEATH who follows them. SlytherinHarry major twist. Crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Harry Potter or Discworld, they belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Terry Pratchett, I am making no money off this fic so don't sue.

Harry Potter of Discworld: Hogwarts Year 1

In the many vast properties of time and space, worlds, and even galaxies are surrounded by an invisible electric fence. This fence serves for two purposes, the first it keeps other worlds in other galaxies out, and it gives Alchemists a goal in life better than blowing up their guilds.

Once such world which rides on the back of the Great A'tuin; a giant space turtle upon which rests the entirety of Disworld(with four elephants standing on the shell and holding it up, their was originally a fifth elephant very few have any theories as to what happened to it). The turtle travels the universe always moving and knowing where its going even if the people of Discworld do not.

The occupants of Discworld ranged from Men, Trolls, Dwarfs, Witches, and Wizards(to name a few, not including Barbarians, Kangaroo's, and Seamstresses). There were three possibly four(depending upon whose account you follow) continents. On one of the continents named the (Unnamed) Continent had on it some of the most productive cities to date, and the only Wizarding University on the planet.

The Unseen University which lies in the heart of Ankh-Morpork(Discworld's most happening city) is the most prestigious school of higher learning(i.e. only). A wizard's college and chief learning center dedicated to serious drinking and really big dinners. The wizards don't really use magic as not use it(in a dynamic way) and the time not spent diverting crisis or closing off other Dimensions is taken up by interdepartmental squabbles.

Now onto some characters you really ought to know. (for the most part taken directly from back of Discworld book)

Mustrum Ridcully…The Archchancellor(head) of the Unseen University. The longest-standing head of the University, Ridcully is notorious for his ironclad decision-making, the incredible lapse of time it takes to explain something to him, and his all purpose wizarding hat(suitable for emergency shelter and the storage of alcohol). Is now even more terrifying since reading a book on how to be a dynamic manager in one minute.

Rincewind… Simply put, the most inept wizard to exist in any Universe. Rincewind possesses a survival instinct that far outweighs his spellcasting, and is such a coward that (if Einstein is right) he's coming back from the other direction as a hero. Guaranteed to solve every minor problem by turning it into a major disaster.

The Luggage… Know if. Love it. Fear it. Constructed of magical sapient pearwood, the Luggage is a suitcase with lots of a little legs, completely faithful to his owner,(Rincewind) and completely homicidal to anyone it perceives as a threat to said owner. Baggage with a nasty overbite. Definitely not you standard carry-on. Known to eat giant sharks, thieves, murderers, wizards, and more(also a nice storage for Coconuts).

The Librarian… It's the primary function of the Librarian of the Unseen University to keep people from using books, lest they wear out from all that reading. It also happens to be a primate function, given the fact he's also a 300-lb. orangutan (transformed by a magic spell, but he prefers it so much he refuses to be re-transformed). Don't ever call him a monkey. _Ever._

DEATH…An obvious sort of fellow: tall, thin (skeletal as a matter of fact), and ALWAYS SPEAKS IN CAPITAL LETTERS. Generally shows up when you're dead, or just when he thinks you ought to be. Not a bad chap once you get to know him (and sooner or later, everyone gets to know him).

Bursar… Sadly has gone mad (he past insane a long time ago) ever since Ridcully became the new Archchancellor. Waking up in the earliest portions of the day, being on constant dried frog pills, and just being with Ridcully can do that to you. Often speaks at random moments and occasionally says something non-gibberish (in which case Ridcully believes a higher dosage of dried frog pills is required to bring him back, usually having the opposite affect).

Ponder Stibbons…Possibly the youngest wizard in the Unseen University (so he says), he is probably also the most scientifically and mathematical. Is an inventor and scientist at heart would fit in well with the Alchemists (if Alchemists would quit blowing up their guilds). Has created many inventions and is the one who continues to pinpoint Rincewind's location (who after a series of unfortunate accidents has been sent to Klatch and back). He along with the Bursar (too mad), The Librarian, Ridcully (the Luggage is somewhat afraid of him), and Rincewind are the only ones not terrified by the Luggage. (Another wizard the Dean tends to hide up on high structure beams to keep away from the Luggage (how he gets up there, no one knows).

Prologue:

October 31st 1981

The Location is Godric's Hollow, the homeowners are the Potters. James and Lily Potter went into hiding along with their son Harry, under the protection of a powerful spell and a secret keeper, they thought they would remain safe.

A prophecy was created and it was this prophecy that caused the Potters to go into hiding. None can run from the future though. A literal meaning for prophecies are rarely taken, but sometimes even prophecies have a bit of truth. Not all prophecies need come to pass either.

At this time the wizarding world was nearing war's end. A villain clad in darkness and a mind of twisted shrapnel had proclaimed himself a dark wizard. His name is many things, the Dark Lord by his followers, He-who-must-not-be-named by the Ministry, Tom by the Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore, but the name he called himself was Lord Voldemort Little did Lord Voldemort know he was a pawn in the greater scheme of things (although once he did know he'd be mighty angry).

The Potters chose the most unlikely person as their secret keeper. A rat-like man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, most of the world believed it would have been Sirius Black, it was the perfect ploy. Unfortunately even Peter had a role to play in the prophecy and as such gave the location gleefully over to Lord Voldemort. (needless to say it was his greatest triumph).

On October 31st Voldemort arrived on the doorsteps of the Potter home. He rang the doorbell like any old friend and waited patiently for someone to let him in.

Voldemort originally had two options for the prophecy one was little Harry Potter. The other was young Neville Longbottom. The Potter's child was a half-blood and the Longbottom's was a pureblood. Naturally Voldemort felt more threatened by a half-blood like himself and thus began the first phase of the prophecy. He chose to go after Potter and he would soon spend many years wondering what would've happened had he picked the pureblood.

Lord Voldemort heard footsteps as someone went near the door and peered through, Voldemort looked up and smirked. _"Reducto." _The door blew open and Voldemort let out a cackle of high-pitched laughter.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" " James Potter said fearing for the lives of his wife and son, he watched as Lily rushed upstairs. He turned to face Voldemort. "Just you and me Voldemort. Shall we start where we left off?" He already had his wand in hand.

"Certainly Potter." A stunner flew at him which he blocked easily. "Still using Stunners. I can't imagine your surprise at seeing me here. How does it feel knowing one of your best friends has betrayed you?"

James Potter just glared at Voldemort hatefully continuing to send spells blasting, severing, cutting, everything but the unforgivables. Voldemort blocked them all effortlessly, a cutting hex did hit his leg and he winced, but otherwise was perfectly fine.

"Maybe I'll have a little fun before I , you never know. It's hopeless I hope you realize. I have the place warded and some of my most faithful followers have the house surrounded. I do believe we are done here. _Avada Kedavra."_

James Potter watched as the killing curse came at him, he tried to move but couldn't, his eyes widened as he realized what had been done, his last thoughts were of him hoping Lily and Harry had gotten away.

Lord Voldemort stepped over the fallen body of James Potter and began ascending the stairs. He paused momentarily and turned back to look at the body.

"I have a date with destiny, and I don't want to be late. So begins the end of the Gryffindor line." He went up the stairs.

Lily Potter had just finished the spell, and was preparing to pick up Harry when a voice drawled from the doorway.

"I've taken care of your husband, the brat will be next." Voldemort stepped into the room.

Lily heard what was said and it took all her will power not to start crying. 'J-James is gone. I will not let this monster take Harry!' She threw herself at Voldemort blocking his way.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…" Voldemort pushed her away and headed for the crib. Lily didn't give up, she rushed to Voldemort's feet and began pleading.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

Voldemort sneered and picked her up by the throat. "Interesting proposition, but I'm afraid I will have to say no. Get your mudblood hands off of me!" He took a step and smirked at the baby. He raised his wand.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…" Voldemort saw this and laughed, his red eyes glowed in hatred. "Lord Voldemort gives none mercy! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Lily screamed and watched as the curse hit her. Her last thoughts were _He fell for it…_then she knew no more.

Voldemort stared at the mudblood in disgust. A cry from the crib brought his attention back to his original task. The baby was crying as if it could tell he had just killed his mother, Voldemort sneered and drew his wand casting his favorite spell. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell did not have the desired effects and Voldemort briefly watched in confusion as the spell hit the baby who continued to cry only louder after the spell hit, leaving nothing but a bloody scar. The second thing he noticed was the spell rebounding back at him, he felt a influx of pain the likes he had never before felt before his spirit was ripped from his body and he fled. Knowing that it was only because of his horcruxes that he was alive and angered that he had fell for the mudblood's trap. He never noticed the blue portal and dimensional rip that was created due to the one-in-a-million chances of a killing curse rebounding and reflecting back at the caster and neither the caster or victim being killed. A portal was created it lasted a little less than a minute, but in that time it took one thing with it. The young baby named Harry Potter.

Only a little bit later Sirius Black would arrive at Godric's Hollow to find the two bodies of James and Lily Potter and the ashy remains of someone with Slytherin colored robes, he would also find that Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

Elsewhere on a planet called Discworld in a place called the Ankh-Morpork, the Unseen University received a new portal to add to its growing collection, as well as a visitor from said portal. The Librarian stared at the child a moment before quickly picking it up and heading off to see the Archchancellor.

A/N: As much as you would like it, there will probably be only one chapter where they are actually in Discworld while Harry is young. There will be one, possibly two chapters, but by the third or fourth chapter Harry will have turned eleven and has returned home. He will not be alone however, and he will have picked up a few tricks from his 'family'. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.


End file.
